Rinse and Lather
by MissLP
Summary: Alex's fundraiser, 'The Fire Up The Foam Fund', primarily seeks to raise money. However, money isn't the only thing that is raised, as Alex discovers...1982. Completely AU. Just a bit of kinky Quattro fun...!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters featured, unfortunately...**

_Hello everybody! I am so sorry for the lack of updates lately; I've been absolutely manic with school/uni stuff and various rehearsals for a billion different things! However, on my way back from my singing lesson this evening, a fantastic and rather saucy idea came into my head for a new fic...so, whilst I nurse my serious bout of writers' block (I am so sorry about Modern Love; I promise I will update you all soon!), here is a new kinky fic for you to get your teeth into. Enjoy!_

_MissLP x_

**Rinse and Lather**

_'Yer've got to be bloody kiddin' me, Bolly.'_

_'Kidding I am not, Guv. Get your buckets and sponges out, lads!'_

The words rang through Gene's head as he strode through Fenchurch East C.I.D, jeans and casual shirt modelled along with bucket and sponge in hand, towards his office, where an inviting glass of scotch awaited him.

Bloody Alex Drake, and her stupid bloody ideas.

The new Super had approached the pair – well, by pair, he meant Alex with Gene acting as a supervisor – and asked them to come up with fund-raising ideas for the annual Metropolitan Police Ball. Immediately, Alex had started 'brain-storming' and 'mind-mapping' ideas as to what would be effective in sparking people's interest, what would be the best way of making money (and fast) and what would be safe to protect the dignity of the Manc Lion's infamous department. Despite her efforts, it seemed that for the first time, Alex Drake was stumped.

_'I'm going to be honest, Gene - I have no idea.'_

_'Yes yer bloody do, yer silly mare! Look at yer stupid mind-storms.'_

_'Brain-storms. I know, but...they're all shit. The Super's going to have my head on a platter-'_

_'Oi! Who said it was solely your job ter do this?'_

_'Well, you've been about as useful as a chocolate teapot.'_

The two of them had eventually decided to take a break from the relentless sessions of brain-storming and mind-mapping, and were called out to break up a potential drugs shipment. Leaving the rest of the department to their own devices – simple though they were – Gene and Alex had headed out to the Quattro, where suddenly, a revelation had struck Alex right between the eyes.

_'Christ, Gene. The Quattro could really do with a wash...'_

Her eyes had widened at the thought as a grin appeared on her face.

So, here was Gene Hunt, armed with a poncy bucket and a poncy sponge, about to take part in the poncy Fenchurch East C.I.D Car Wash Fundraiser '82, affectionately known as the 'Fire Up The Foam Fund'. _Good Lord._

'Come on, Guv! People will start arriving soon!'

Alex's excited voice echoed through the empty department; Chris, Shaz, Terry, Poirot, Viv and even Ray were already stationed in the car park around the corner from the station, setting up the banners and equipment needed. Luckily, there were no urgent cases to be dealt with, otherwise Gene would certainly not be investing his rather valuable spare time polishing up a few cars.

'I say. The '_Jean_ Genie' himself.'

Alex's teasing, dulcet tones shot through Gene as she gazed him up and down. He looked up at her, about to retort, when suddenly his eyes were drawn to her magnificent body.

Leaning casually against the door way, Alex wore her white leather jacket, a checkered work-shirt, and a pair of shorts. _Really_ short shorts. Gene had to restrain himself from letting his mouth fall open with desire as his stomach dropped at the sight of her. She wore a mischievous smirk on her crimson lips, her soft curls and full fringe framing her delicate, porcelain face.

'Christ, Bolls.' His eyes settled on her endlessly long, slender legs, noticing her white boots as he trailed his gaze over her. 'If them shorts were any shorter yer legs could give Italy's boot a run fer its money.'

Laughing whole-heartedly, Alex walked in and settled her own bucket and sponge next to his on the desk. 'I simply couldn't get my jeans wet; you know how tight they are already.' She bit her bottom lip as Gene inhaled, envisaging her legs and arse in her customary tight jeans...

'Well, erm...' Gene cleared his throat in an attempted nonchalant manner. 'Seems I didn' think of the consequences o' my jeans gettin'...tighter.' _They certainly are tight at the moment – bloody hell, Genie Boy!_

Alex laughed again, her smile reaching her eyes as she looked him up and down again. 'You look so different. In casual wear, I mean. Never thought I'd see the day.' _Never thought Gene could be so utterly unsubtle when it came to his arousal..._

Getting up from his chair and abandoning his glass of scotch, Gene walked around the desk and stood in front of Alex. 'Well, Bolly Kecks, I never though' I'd see the day when yer'd bloody shut up and move yer rather delectable arse, but there's always a firs' fer everythin'. Mush!'

Raising her eyebrows suggestively, Alex leant in closer to his body as she reached around to pick up her bucket and sponge, the silence of hitched breath deafening their surroundings. The warm heat of her face, merely inches from his, ignited a burning fire in his skin as he tried desperately to control his breathing. She picked up the bucket and sponge from the desk, yet still lingered close to him.

'Don't worry, Gene. I'll work really hard on doing the Quattro.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

As she walked out of the station and around the corner to the car park where the car-wash event was set up, Alex felt a furious flush spreading around her whole body. With the death of Super Mac still hanging over the station like an ominous thundercloud, Alex and Gene had stuck together; and had, in the process, proceeded to get closer. The long nights spent chatting in Luigis, the invitations up to her flat and the frequent occasions where, cuddled together, they both fell asleep on the sofa all contributed to the blurring of the lines of their professional and personal relationships. The thrill of adrenaline and anticipation she experienced every time she saw Gene was increasing with heightened intensity. However, she neither needed, nor felt in any way inclined to stop it. In fact, she rather liked it.

Continuing along the pavement, she chuckled quietly to herself. _Gene Hunt?_ She smiled, remembering the image of him in his casual jeans and blue shirt. If anything, she thought he looked even more impossibly gorgeous; his bright sapphire eyes only seemed to sparkle more as the blue in his shirt drew out a vibrancy she had never seen. _God, he __**is**__ bloody gorgeous_. It also didn't go unnoticed the rather prominent bulge in his jeans. _Bigger in every department indeed._

Finally arriving at the make-shift entrance to the car wash, Alex was met by the hustle and bustle of the C.I.D team finishing the final preparations before people began to arrive. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was 9:45 – and there was already a small queue of cars beginning to form outside the car park. _Show time._

'Right, everybody!' The team of detectives spun around at her call, and oblivious to the increased rapt attention of the male members of the team, she began to speak. 'We're about to start letting people in-'

'Into where, Ma'am?' Ray asked eagerly as he ravished her body in his stare.

'- so I expect you to all have your sponges, buckets and hoses ready-'

'I've certainly got _my_ hose ready,' Ray sniggered.

'Ray Carling, please refrain from using your 'hose' as a sexual euphemism or I'll kick you so hard in the ball-bucket that you'd wish your 'hose' was retractable.'

Shaz laughed brightly at Alex's remark as Ray hunched over slightly, his advances on his superior officer definitively quashed.

'Anyway. Obviously, we want this to be as successful as possible – the new Super really wants us to try and get involved with the community and regain our sparkling reputation, particularly after all...after recent events.' A quiet murmur of agreement swept through the team. 'Plus, we need to make a bloody good impression for the Super – he needs to know what we're capable of.'

'Wha', car-washin' with water and sponges?' Chris questioned.

'Good team-work, reliability, public interaction and communication and trust.' She smiled confidently despite the team's disapproving looks. 'Oh, and our ability to use a hose well...'

A raucous 'wuhey!' came from the men as Alex winked at Shaz playfully. 'Come on then, you lot. The Guv'll be down in a minute and we need to-'

A loud screech followed by a flash of pillar-box red interrupted Alex as the Quattro squealed to an impressive halt in the centre of the car park, leaving the arrangement of buckets in disarray as Gene climbed out of the car. He flung the keys at Alex, who expertly caught them, and approached the team.

'Right, I wan' this baby ter be so clean that I can see every single spot, blemish and pore on all yer poncy little faces.' He turned to Alex, quickly giving her another once over before speaking again. 'Daisy Duke Drake, yer in charge of doin' the Quattro.'

Alex caught sight of Ray nudging Chris in the ribs suggestively; deciding to ignore it, she turned to the team once again.

'Alright, everyone. Grab your buckets and your hoses, and I'll start letting the cars in. Remember, be nice. You don't want to get on the wrong side of some of these drivers; before you know it, you could be roadkill.'

As the team retrieved the buckets that were scattered across the car park, she ran over to the entrance of the car park, grabbing a megaphone as she went. She began signalling to the cars, beckoning them into the car park as Viv's impressive sound-system exploded to life, blaring out 'Stand and Deliver'. Gene, from his position next to the Quattro in the centre of the car park, watched Alex with hungry eyes as she smiled beautifully to the incoming customers. _I 'ope I get ter 'Stand and Deliver' to 'er a bit later on..._

-0-0-0-0-0-

As it approached 7 o' clock in the evening, the whole team began to feel exhausted. The day, instead of being slightly overcast and mild, as predicted by the BBC, had turned out to be surprisingly blissful and sunny for the middle of April. Alex, much to the joy of all the males in the vicinity, had eventually peeled off her white leather jacket to reveal even more flesh, sending Gene into a frenzy as he desperately tried to concentrate on cleaning the wheel caps of a Ford.

They had raised a grand total of £750 – a combination of generous donations of passing pedestrians as well as the standard price of £10 for an 'All Over Foam Fest' (conveniently thought up by Gene himself) – and the new Super was thrilled with the work of the team. Finally allowing the last cars to be cleaned and the equipment to be packed away, various members of the team wandered over to Luigi's in preparation for a long night drinking in celebration. However, nearly everyone had left by the time the sky began to rapidly darken at around 8 o'clock – yet Gene and Alex remained, meticulously scrubbing the Quattro, which had eventually been moved into the corner of the car park, much to Gene's annoyance.

Looking up from her work on the bonnet, she saw Gene leaning against the side of the now gleaming car, gazing at her as the hose he was limply holding poured the cool water onto the floor. She gave a quick smile before leaning up, showing just enough cleavage to grab his attention.

'Are you going to help me, or are you just going to stand there watching me on the bonnet of your car?'

Gene smirked. 'I think I'm jus' gon'ta watch yer on the bonnet o' me car, Bolls.'

Alex sighed, and wiped her forehead with her arm. 'Fine. At least give me your hose so I can rinse the foam off.'

Gene was about to comply when suddenly, a wicked thought flashed across his mind. Subtly stepping on the tubing of the hose, he edged closer to her.

'Oh, shit.' He looked down at the hose. 'Looks like my trusty hose has run ou' o' juice.'

Alex, standing up fully from leaning over the bonnet, walked around to Gene, a smirk placing itself on her lips as she thought of the ridiculous innuendo. 'The pipe is probably twisted. Oh, buggeration. Let me just check.'

Conveniently missing Gene's foot pressed into the pipe, Alex bent over with her back to him and looked along the hose-piping, giving Gene a generous opportunity to look at her from behind. 'Well, there aren't any twists. Might be the tap.'

'Er, Bolly?' Gene asked as he positioned the hose level with his chest.

'What?'

As Alex span around, Gene swiftly removed his foot from the building pressure of the pipe, causing a surge of icy water to come gushing out, drenching Alex as she screamed with shock. Her face turned from one of surprise to one of fury within the space of a millisecond as she realised what Gene had done.

'You bastard! You absolute bloody _bastard_!' With the water still cascading from the pipe onto Alex's body, she began to wrestle with Gene for the pipe. He laughed as he tore himself from her grip.

'Right, you prick. Two can play at that game.'

Hastily rushing to the front of the Quattro, she grabbed the bucket of soapy water from the floor and charged over to him, throwing the contents over him triumphantly. He froze, mouth open and eyes blazing, as the water and soap suds seeped through his clothes and onto his skin, feeling a rush of shivers shoot through his body. Looking up at Alex, who was equally drenched, he slowly began to walk up to her, hose in hand.

'That's it, Bolly.' To the side of his body, he brought up the hose, as though preparing for a show-down. He took a step closer to Alex, their shivering bodies nearly touching as he began to whisper in her ear.

'You've forgotten one thing, Daisy Duke Drake.'

Squaring up to him, Alex pressed her body flush to his, peering up into his face merely centimetres from hers. 'What's that then, Gene?'

Slowly bringing the hose around the back of her body so she wouldn't notice, Gene leant in closer. Simultaneously, their hearts began to race as butterflies of anticipation, excitement and lust thrashed in their stomachs – Alex's eyes fluttered shut automatically as his face neared hers.

'Yer only 'ad one bucket.'

He turned the hose into her back, grabbing her body with the other arm so she couldn't free herself from the gush of water that fell down her head, her torso and her legs. Opening her mouth in a shriek, she thrashed against his body.

'Gene! Fuck, that's really _fucking_ cold!'

As she squirmed underneath the waterfall, her hands scrambled for the green piping – grabbing onto it, she gave a hard tug and wrenched the hose from Gene's grip. Grinning manically as he backed away around the other side of the Quattro, she laughed.

'Who's laughing _now_?'

She continued laughing as she angled the hose above the Quattro, allowing the cascade to shoot over the car and fall directly onto Gene's head, plastering his hair to his face as he attempted to duck from the icy stream. Making his way bravely around the car, he grabbed Alex's waist and swivelled her round to face him.

'She who laughs last gets the drenchin'. Ever 'eard tha' one, Bolls?'

Once again, the hose was wrenched from the other's grip. Holding it directly above Alex's head, Gene smirked as she struggled to look up from the flow of water drenching her hair and body.

'Say I won, an' I'll shut i' off.'

'No!' Alex's stubbornness was emphasised as she took a step nearer to Gene.

'I'll say i' again – say I won, and I'll shut i' off!'

Taking another step towards him, so she was once again pressed directly into his body, she leant in so their faces, once again, were merely millimetres away.

'I said no,' she whispered.

'Fine.'

Without any hesitation, he dropped the hose and clasped his hands around her neck, pulling her in to an urgent, passionate kiss. Barely able to process what was happening, Alex responded hungrily to his lips' touch, their mouths moving perfectly together in their frantic exploration. A guttural groan escaped Gene's throat as Alex scraped her hands through his drenched, golden hair; his growls encouraged her to let out her own lustful moan. Their tongues continued to battle with each other as they each gasped for air, the wind having been knocked from their bodies as their lips came into contact for the first time.

Sliding his hands down her wet body, Gene grasped Alex's hips and lifted her, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Blind from her kisses, he placed her onto the soapy bonnet of the Quattro.

'Good Lord,' he breathed.

Manoeuvring herself on the bonnet, Alex took the opportunity to scan Gene's body, her eyes eventually settling on his crotch. She smirked.

'Tight jeans indeed, Gene,' she whispered, before capturing his lips in another passionate kiss.

Their breathing became heavier as their hands explored each other and their lips thrashed together with more urgency. Another series of groans escaped them before Alex moved her mouth to Gene's ear.

'Take me now.'

She bit down on his earlobe, causing him to emit a low growl of lust. 'Yer sure?' he whispered.

She withdrew her lips from his ear and planted another kiss on his lips.

'Why else do you think I moved the Quattro into the most secluded, sheltered corner of the car park?'

Gene pushed his lips against hers again, another groan sounding from the pair of them. 'You fuckin' wonderful woman.'

Removing his hands from her back and arse, Gene made light work of the buttons of Alex's checkered shirt as her hands grabbed the hem of his, ripping it over his head to leave him bare-chested. From her position on the bonnet, she pressed appreciative kisses down his dripping chest as he swiftly unhooked the back of her bra. His hands quickly placed themselves on her wet breasts; the hardening of her nipples and the appreciative moan that Alex gave signalled her growing arousal. After another fevered kiss, his mouth took her breasts in turn, gently sucking and nipping as she writhed in his grasp.

'Fuck, oh God! Gene, please...'

He brought his face level to hers, smirking before crashing his lips to hers again. His hands skimmed down her slim torso and settled on the buttons of her shorts, and he began to undo each one with agonising slowness. Her own hands reached for his wet jeans and roughly wrenched them undone, dragging them down his legs as far as her position could allow. With the drenched jeans around his ankles, Gene was left only in his soaked boxers, which did not provide an effective mask in hiding his now rock-hard erection. Alex smiled into the kisses Gene gave with anticipation.

'Mmm, _hello_.'

Gene's arms lifted Alex's body, allowing the shorts to slide down her legs and over her boots.

'Leave the boots on, Bolls,' he growled. He looked down her stunning body to find a blood-red thong barely covering her. He suppressed a groan as he slid a finger underneath the elasticated hem, immediately feeling her wet arousal.

'Christ, Bolly...'

Sitting up, Alex hooked her finger over the material of Gene's boxers, hoisting them down to free his large erection. Alex's eyes widened as she appreciated him, and she slid her hands into his hair, pulling his head closer to hers.

'Fuck me.'

With one strong pull, the thong around Alex snapped; Gene flung it to the ground along with the rest of their clothes. Grabbing Alex's body, he flipped her over, her chest pressing into the cold surface of the wet bonnet. Swiftly crouching down, he retrieved the hose from the ground and pointed it over her back, causing her to shout out again as the icy coolness of the water pinched at her skin.

'Say tha' I won.'

'No!'

Taking in hand his cock, he positioned himself at her wet entrance, gazing at the stream of water running down her back from her hair. _Oh, the blackmail..._

'Say tha' I won!'

'Oh, fuck...Please, Gene, I-'

'Say tha' I bloody won!'

Feeling his cock throb against her, her lust and desire took over as the cold water continued to cascade down her body.

'Fuck me, please, Gene!'

'No' until yer admi' tha' I won!'

'You won!'

As soon as the words had left her lips, Gene dropped the hose as he slammed his cock into her slick wetness, a cry of lust ripping from Alex's body as he filled her up to the hilt. A lustful growl emanated from Gene's throat as he felt her muscles tighten around him.

'Shit, Bolly, oh- fuck!'

Slowly, he began to withdraw himself from her almost completely, causing Alex to moan again.

'No, Gene! Don't stop, fuck-'

He slammed into her again, the whole of his cock buried deep inside of her. Alex shut her eyes as her mouth formed a perfect circle, her moans and growls escaping as Gene began to gradually speed up his pumps.

'So- fuck, yer so tigh', Alex, shit!'

Grabbing her hips with his hands, Gene began to thrust into her, his hips crashing into hers as she writhed beneath him on the Quattro. Her groans became an incomprehensible flurry of swear words as Gene's thrusts became harder.

'Fuck me, Gene! Shi- faster, oh, God!'

As the beginnings of orgasm began to crest in his stomach, Gene quickly withdrew from her; he grabbed her by the waist, flipped her over so she faced him, and swiftly re-entered her. As he began to slam harder and faster into her, it took all he could to not come as he looked at her – her eyes, hooded with lust, sparkled as her wet curls framed her face. He cupped her breasts as she let out a guttural groan; her tightening muscles around him signalled her approach to orgasm. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his naked body flush to hers as she kissed him ferociously. His hands, once again, slid down her dripping body – one grabbed her hip whilst the other began to frantically rub her clit. Their gasps and groans became more and more frequent as the began to near their climaxes.

'Fuck me, Bolly, fuckin' ride me, oh _fuck-_'

'Gene, I- I'm going to, oh shit, fuck me! I'm going to- I'm going to-'

Gene slammed into her, the friction and pleasure of their two bodies moving together becoming almost unbearable as Gene rapidly approached his climax.

'Fuck, Bolly, I-'

'Fuck me, Gene! Oh, fuck!'

As he thrashed into her, he could feel her muscles clench tightly around him. From her throat came an animalistic cry, screaming his name as she exploded into orgasm; her writhing and screaming caused him to come barely a split second after her, a guttural roar of her name escaping his throat as he spilled into her. Their chests were heaving as he collapsed onto her – they pulled each other into a passionate, post-coital kiss. She could feel his smile as she kissed his mouth.

'What are you smiling about?'

Gene pressed one last kiss onto her lips before he pulled away to speak.

'Well, Bolly Kecks. A – my Quattro is spick and span. B – I've jus' given yer a proper good seein' to on the bonnet of said spick and span Quattro. And C...'

Alex raised an eyebrow. 'Yes...?'

'You admitted that I had won.'

Sitting up in realisation, Alex frowned playfully.

'I beg to differ.' She paused, leaning in so her lips contacted his ear. 'Well, come back to mine for round two. Then we'll see who's the _real _winner.'

Gene grinned as he kissed her. 'Deal. But one thing, Bolly.'

'What?'

'How are we gon'ta explain our wet clothes ter C.I.D?'

Alex paused, her thoughts buzzing.

'Well...we could just say that we gave the Quattro an 'All Over Foam Fest' followed by a good rinse and lather...'


End file.
